Ullom
Ullom (played by Richard Carter) was an antagonistic character from Season 4 of Farscape. Appearing in the episode "Promises", he was a Lukythian operative who encountered Aeryn Sun during her time away from Moya. Aeryn had been hired by Lukythian rebels to assassinate their homeworld's head of state, and while she succeeded in this task she did not get away unscathed. Ullom was able to infect Aeryn with a biological agent that produced the symptoms of heat delirium, a lethal Sebacean condition. Aeryn would have been doomed to suffer a state of living death had she not been found by Scorpius, who saved her life in exchange for asylum aboard Moya. Some time after Aeryn had returned to Moya, John Crichton and the rest of the crew returned aboard D'Argo's Luxan gunship Lo'La. The reunion was not a pleasant one as they found Aeryn to be ill and Scorpius was also aboard to provide her treatment. A short while later, Moya was intercepted by Ullom's ship. Ullom addressed the crew and offered to save Aeryn's life, but wanted the names of those who hired her for the assassination of the Prime Lukythian in exchange. John asks Aeryn if what Ullom said about her becoming an assassin was true, but Aeryn remains tight-lipped about it, stating that she made certain promises. John, D'Argo, Sikozu and Aeryn devise a plan to obtain the antidote from Ullom and go over to Ullom's ship. John tells Ullom that Aeryn will talk, but her condition is worsening – she needs the antidote now. The crew board Ullom's ship, and John gets him to inject the antidote. John and D'Argo then turn on Ullom's men, and knock the real ones out. Ullom is not present and is using a hologram to stand in for him, sealing the room from outside. Aeryn begins to recover, and she tells Ullom to come out and face her unless he's a coward. He says he faced her once before, but she shot him and left him for dead. "You killed so many that day," he adds. She tells him that his leader had more slaughtered in one day than she could in a lifetime, so if asked, she'd do it again, and again, and for free. "I wasn't hired to kill him," she says. The real Ullom steps out from a chamber and shoots at her, but she's protected by a Tarkan shield belt that John had insisted she wear. John returns fire and Ullom's life-support system takes damage. Sikozu grabs his control orb, and John tells her to run the ship with it. She reluctantly agrees to attempt it and luckily fast gets the hang of it, much to her glee. As for Ullom, he was doomed to die after his life-support system was damaged. His death was all but assured when his ship was struck by a Peacekeeper missile intended to hit Moya, but Sikozu had used the chameleon abilities of Ullom's ship to disguise it as Moya, luring the missile to it. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Farscape Category:Death by Explosion